Friend's Problem
by Different fly
Summary: Ulang tahun Nagisa yang makin dekat , membuat Kayano makin gelisah setelah melihat Nagisa bersama gadis lain.


Karma x Kayano /mungkin bisa aku ganti jadi KayaNagi deh

/maaf yk .. saya emang suka inih couple .. betul!/

/sampe nyari komik D&&& segala .. ada sih 2 /

Wkwk

Enjoy .. ini bukan soal D atau H atau E ya …

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Terik matahari di sore hari sangat membuat Akari Yukimura seorang aktris /?/ itu lega . Begitu Hangatnya , begitu pelannya angina bertiup , membuat suasana hatinya begitu lega sekarang.

Pulang dari sekolah , ia selalu duduk agak terpaku di ayunan anak anak.

Dia hanya bias duduk terdiam mengingat gurunya di SMP mati. Tapi sesudah itu entah kenapa ia kepikiran dengan Nagisa , orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dengan ciuman 15 hit /alah nyong yo iso nag/

Setiap hari , ia selalu sengaja tetek bengek biar diperhatiin Nagisa . Nagisa tidak tahu , ia hanya bisa menatap diam Akari dengan senyum palsu tajam miliknya.

Tas jatoh lah , Dia sendiri jatoh lah , sapu tangan jatoh lah , kejatuhan karma lah , kena nasib lah , tabrak motor lah , tabrak setan lah , liat valak lah .. Ia lakukan demi Nagisa.

Sampai hari ia ingin kala-kala mengajak Nagisa untuk pulang bersama ..

''Hmmm .. Nagisa banyak pekerjaan tidak , ya?''Pikir Kayano sambil berjalan.

/Maaf ya , aku ganti Kayano , gak biasa nulis Akari/

''Eh- ahh NAGI- … … … sa?'' Kayano melambaikan tangannya lalu menurunkannya lagi.

Kayano ingin menangis , ia menahan lampiasan amarahnya dengan menutup mulut dengan getar. Ia melihat Nagisa bersama gadis lain di taman bermain , sore hari itu … Gadis itu berjalan dengan Nagisa sepanjang perjalanan .. Nagisa tidak melihat Kayano maupun bayangannya sekalipun , Nagisa akhirnya melewati jalan Kayano ,, dan Kayano sudah bersembunyi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar..

''Nagisa-kun , Nagisa-kun .. Besok mau ke Taman lagi?''

''Eh? Lagii ..? Kita sebaiknya pergi ke te-''

Kayano kemudian tak bisa mendengar lanjutan percakapan mereka. Kayano terdiam dan berpikir bahwa mungkin ia hanya salah paham.

Esok harinya .. di sekolah Kayano berpikir keras sampai melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran untuk ,, hanya untuk Nagisa.

Pulang sekolah lagi .. capek gua nulis beginian fak :v

Kayano selalu melamun di perjalanannya , ia tidak sadar dibelakangnya ada Mas Karuma Akabane. Para husbando mu itu –

''Kayano..''

''Hm .. EH?'' Kayano kaget ada yang tahu nama samarannya.

''Karmaa .. toh.'' Lanjutnya.

''Doste? Kau tidak enak badan ya , Kayano-chan?''

''Tidak kok , aku sehat-sehat saja , hanya ..''

Kayano menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tidak usah dibahas . Oh,bagaimana sekolahmu, Karma-kun.?''

''Semua akan berjalan lancar tanpa anak KepSek itu.''

''Yhaaa .. rival ya.''

''Bagaimana denganmu?''

''Hmm ? Bagaimana yaa .. Aku selalu diberi bekal oleh teman teman cewek di kelasku , ada yang nembak lagii … Aku sampai kecapekan sampai lari kea tap ,, haha.''

''Tidak heran lah .. Oh souka, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Nagisa ya ,,,''

''Eh, hontou-da! Eh- Karma-kun ,, masih 20 hari lagi ,, masihhh lama bukannya?''

''Anggap aja :v .. Heh .. jadi ingat pas itu.''

''Pas itu.''

''Itu loh ,, yang kamu dicium sama Nagisa'' Karma berbisik sambil menutup pembicaraan dengan tangan.

''KARMA-KUN!'' Kayano berseru dan berwajah merah.

''Horaaa .. mau aku tunjukin lagi fotonya?'' Karma mengambil HP sambil membuka gambar itu

''GAAAAK! –pip- YOU!''

''Hahaha Gomen – go-'' Karma kembali menatap ke depan dengan kata yang belum selesai ia ucapkan.

''Ahh .. Nagisa-kun? Sashiberi'' Lanjut Karma /bener gak ini tulisan?/

''Sa-shiberi , Genkideska? Karma-kun , Kayano?''

Kayano blushing sambil jongkok di samping Karma.

''?'' Nagisa bingung

Karma menunjukkan aba-aba pada Nagisa oleh sebuah gambar Ciuman antara mereka .. Kayano dan Nagisa.

''Ka-Karma-kun ,, tobat sanaah.''

''Sebaiknya kamu yang tobat , Nagisa-kun …'' entah kenapa suasana jadi dingin dengan tatapan cukup tajam dari Karma

''Eh- Maksudnya?''

''Kemarin , kamu pulang bersama gadis lain ya? Kamu gak setia sama Kayano-chan?''

Kayano yang sedang menutup wajahnya , membukanya kembali .. Ia menatap Karma dengan heran .. Kenapa Karma bisa tau?

''Eh .. Bukan! I-itu .. hanya temanku …''

''Teman macam apa yang mengajakmu kencan?''

'' _Kencan?''_ Gumam Kayano di hati.

''Itu bukan kencan! I-itu hanya ..''

''Pu pup u … Nanti Kayano buat aku aja kalo gitu.'' /sorry ini yang bisa gua tuliskan/

''Eh?''

Karma mengeratkan Kayano dengan dirinya sendiri.

''Karma-kun .. disini banyak fansnya lhoh..''

''Ah-GOMEN GOMEN ,, jadi Nagisa-kun''

''Apa ?''

''Pilih yang mana?''

''Heh?''

''Pilih gadis itu atau Kayano?''

''Hehh ..''

 _Banyak bacot lu Kar , kalo gua bilang gua pilih Kayano entar lu malah gila , kan sama aja gua nembak dia cok :v_

''Etto … Karma-kun? Habis minum cincang cola ya?''

''Aku serius Nagisa-kun. Ne – Kayano – Kayano?''

Tumben sekali Kayano mengeluarkan bloodlust aslinya .. Ia senyum jengkel pada Karma , menunjuk dengan jarinya kea rah jarak antara Karma dan Kayano.''

Tapi bukannya dilepaskan oleh Karma , malah makin dieratkan. /Nagisa mengambil hp dan bersiap memprotet :v nya./

Krik Krik …

''Mati lo Kar … dapet karma loo!''

''Woy .. apus wooyy!''

''Ogahh ..''

''ApUS COOOKK!''

''EEEMMOOOHH! ''

Nagisa lari begitu saja meninggalkan mereka , mereka saling mengejar .. kejar kejar kejar .. seperti anak kecil saja ..

''Dengan keberuntungan yang dimiliki Nagisa , ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan penuh keringat.''

''Cih , mungkin dia sudah sampai di rumah , Kayano.''

Kayano blushing menahan tangis yang mau menetes.

''APA SIH YANG KAULAKUKAN TADI ? HEEEE HEEEH HEH!'' Kayano memukul Karma dengan tasnya.

''Gomen! Itu hanya-''

Kayano kembali jongkok dengan tangisan.

''Bahaya nih ketauan emak ,, gua udah mosting Kayano sama nagisa ciuman , jangan bilang kita juga mau diposting .. Kayanonya parah nih …. Nasib gwww'' Batin Karma

''A-aku .. pulang dulu , Jaa.''

Karma yang melihat temannya seperti itu , Karma seperti sudah berada di jalan buntu , ia terpaku berdiri menyerupai es batu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\===========

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\===========

Sekian hari berlalu ,,, sampai mereka bertemu seperti dulu.

''Oh Nagisa-kun …''

''Karma-kun , selamat sore.''

Kayano yang seperti biasa di samping Karma menatap lurus seorang gadis dengan rambut pink terikat dua kuncir pony tail .. apalah gak tau sebutannya .. biasaa di maid café ituu .. MOE

''Gadis waktu itu ..'' pikir Kayano

''Ciee yang lagi barengan sama cewek :v .. Mantanmu ki looo ..''

Kayano menampar Karma.

''Itta …''

''Gomen , Tomoyo-chan , itu teman lamaku.''

''Daijobu.''

''Logatnya aneh ..'' Batin Karma dan Kayano.

''Nagisa-kun .. malu''

''Gomen .. minna , diaa .. pemalu jadi ,, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang secepatnya. Ja ne.''

Kayano tertunduk diam, melihat sikap Nagisa yang dingin kepadanya.

''Kayano?''

''Heh?''

''Cemburu?''

''GAK LAH!''

''Mau aku bantu?''

''Eh?''

''Aku akan cari tahu gadis itu.''

''I-itu pacarnya Nagisa-.. kan?''

''Bisa aja bukan.''

''Itu pacarnya lahh .. Cewek itu selalu dekat dengan nagisa.''

''Belum tentu Kayano-cha ,, coba aku selalu deket sama kamu tapi aku gak pacaran sama kamu?''

Kayano blushing.

''Apa yang kamu pikirkan .. Karma?''

''Hahaha .. gomen-''

Besoooknnyaaa lagggiii … /author kelilipan adem sari/

''Hmmm Ulang tahun nagisa tinggal 5 hari lagi ya ..''

''Oh souka ,, mending dia dikasih kostum maid aja!''

''Mending lu aja deh ,, cocok koq.''

''Kamu lebih cocok soalnya kamu cewek :v''

''Yolloo .. Kamu cowok terus?''

''Gpp. Oh iya , cewwk yang kemarin .. logatnya aneh , sepertinya ia bukan dari Tokyo.''

''Sou da ne..''

''Mungkin dia dari Osaka.''

''Osaka?''

''Heem .. dia seperti Hatori , temennya Shinichi :v''

''Iya sih ..''

Besoknya lagiiiii….

Karma sudah menyusun rencana dan diberitahukan kpada Nagisa. .. ini pembicaraannya

''Nagisa-kun … cewek kemarin dari Osaka ya?''

''Karma-kun , kamu naksir sama itu cewek?''

''Gak.''

''Ngapain Tanya mulu?''

''Kayano cemburu. Dia dari Osaka kan?''

''Ehh .. Iya , dia gak tau apapun soal Tokyo.''

''Hmm .. Ne Nagisa-kun''

''Nani?''

''Besok ,, kamu ketemuan sendiri sama Kayano dan minta maaf ya..''

''What!''

''Lu tau Kayano sedihnya kek apa .. Katanya nilainya menurun?''

''Ehh .. bahaya itu , apakah dia mengira temanku itu ..''

''Pacarmu.''

''DAFUQ! Gak segitunya.''

''Salah lu sih mbiarin si cewek deket deket banget sama lo.''

''Itu kan dia itu shy!''

''LOL .. pokoknya minta maaf sana .. gak bakal gua pot owes –''

''Ok dah ..''

''Kayano!''

''Nagisa?''

''Mau pulang bersama?''

''Kau tidak dengan gadis yang kemarin?''

''Tidak .. Kayano..''

''Hm?''

''Kau cemburu?''

''G-gak tuh.''

''Dia itu dari Osaka ..''

''Ahh – pantas logatnya aneh.''

''Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Tokyo , jadi pak guru memintaku , orang tuanya lagi sisan biar aku ngajak keliling dia.''

''Souka.''

''Gomen..''

''Kenapa?''

''Eh-? Kamu tidak marah, Kayano?''

''Marah kenapa sih? Hahaha''

''Kurang ajar lu Kar-''\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dan hati Kayano benar benar lega , ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi .. Untuk maafnya balik ,, ia ingin membuatkan kue untuk Nagisa.

''Ne- Karma-kun?''

''hm?''

''Nagisa kalau dibuatkan kue mau gak ya?''

''Mau lah ,, dia suka vanilla.''

''Souka .. tapi sudah jarang sekali membuat kue.''

''Aku banyak bahan tidak terpakai di rumah . mau mencoba?''

''Dirumahmu..?''

''Tidak ada orang dirumahku.''

Hening seketika …

''Boleh nih?''

''Boleh aja .. Itu tuh , bekas dari Koro-sensei ,, mbuangnya di kulkas gw.''

''Hahaha ..''

Asdajsiea,smdladfmanda dtaos,d fasdbfasc nsfa,fas fa dahfiase esramwedenjawieawdeawoewaeoaw.e3maweaw,lawfr dsrfantfpAstSD,ahsamfbaS,stnacd,sda nmfdgksD mskdatamdkf fsemrf ksefmas vkdlfzdm,fmnaw,dasngzfr;-4wrfapfsafvaldfjlas,fxfgd sdrfd,rfxd fgxzffdfjlkfdnm,zlkjjlkjlkfgxfadcvxgdfoipf

Dan Kuepun jadi tepat di hari ulang tahun Nagisa.

''Karma-kun , sudah jadi nih ..''

''Mau ke Nagisa sekarang?''

''Heem!''

Tok tok tok ..

''Konbawa .. ah Kayano-san dan Akabane-san dane. Mau buat surprise buat Nagisa ya .. ahaaa silahkan masuk.''

''Konbawa .. tante nagisa-san :v , maaf menggannggu..''

''ara tidak papa .. sudah biasa ada tamu malam begini.''

…. …. …. …

Mereka membuka kamar Nagisa dengan tiba-tiba.. Kayano dan Karma mengucapkan ..

''DANJOUBI OMERETO .. NAGISA-KUN!''

''Eh-?''

Kayano tiba tiba menjatuhkan kuenya dan pingsan .. melihat Nagisa sedang ganti baju hanya memakai celana dalam dan celana selanjutnya /ane cewek jadi gk tau/

Karma tiba tiba menjadi patung kembali …

Nagisa ikut pingsan.

Yo mina , ternyata jadinya malah KarmaxKayanoxNagisa yaa .. wkwkwk , maaf , ada kosakata yang sering salah karena masalah computer sendiri .. tuh kan aq nulis komp jadi comp .. tau lahh … minta saran dan kirim gambar D kayano dan karma :v


End file.
